


Nightmares

by Vivianne24601



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivianne24601/pseuds/Vivianne24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares plague Dean. Sometimes he is lucky and doesn't remember them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Nightmares. They plagued Dean every night, and every night was different. Constantly, he would wake up, panting, covered with cold sweat, tears at the corners of his eyes. Sometimes he could fall back into an uneasy sleep. Most of the time, once he was awake, he was up for the day. Unfortunately, that sometimes meant one or two in the morning. Sometimes he tried to distract himself, other times he just stared at the wall, eyes glazed over, waiting for other signs of life that meant Sam was up and it was morning.

When he was lucky, they were night terrors and he wouldn't remember them when he woke up. When he was little, he had them as well, but his mother was always there to comfort him, even if he didn't remember. Sometimes, Dean would wake up in the middle of the night, wide awake and petrified, not able to move. These were the nights when he would hear something soft sweep at his door. It was only on these nights when he would be able to fall asleep again. It was a heavy, dreamless sleep and exactly what Dean needed.

One night in the bunker, he fell asleep on his bed, lights still on. He hadn't noticed he had fallen asleep until he woke up, unable to move. He forced his eyes open and saw Cas standing in the doorway, face scrunched up as if in concentration. He saw Dean was awake and smiled his gentle smile. “It is alright Dean.” Cas said quietly, “fall back asleep.” As if by magic, he was able to.

He woke up the next morning, almost refreshed, and had forgotten about the previous night’s oddities. It wasn’t until he was back in bed that night when he had a dream; not a nightmare, but a dream. He saw little Dean hugging his mother’s neck, chubby hands in fists, not wanting to let go. “Dean it’s alright.” his mother said soothingly, “If little boys have bad dreams, their guardian angles stand over them in the night. They use their wings to protect you from monsters and ward off bad dreams. Yours was busy protecting Sammy. Now he’s back. I can feel it, can you?”

With that Dean woke up and saw Cas in the door, a small smile on his face. “Yes I can.” Dean whispered. With a soft swoosh, Cas was gone, leaving Dean sitting in his bed, a small smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I like to think that angles watch over us while we sleep and use their wings as dreamcatchers. Honestly, it makes me fall asleep a lot faster knowing there is someone watching over me. <3
> 
> ~on an unrelated note, this is probably the shortest fic I've written and like it a lot! hope you did as well :)


End file.
